ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheaper by the Dozen (Shanell0420's Version)
Cheaper by the Dozen is a 2018 film reboot to the 1950, 2003 and 2014 film of the same name. It was directed by Mark Waters. Summary A lovely couple have 12 kids in the family when John Harris got a job offer in San Diego, California, the family decide to move. But in California, John and his family find themselves face to face with John's old rival and his family with 8 kids. Plot The movie begins in Nashville, Texas, all twelve kids don't remember what happened in front of their parents who are furious. Cast *Chris Pine as John Harris, the main protagonist of the film. *Kate Winslet as Christine Harris, the wife of John. *Eric Bana as Stephen Jewett, John's old rival and John and Christine's next-door neighbor who has 8 kids. *Rachel Weisz as Lisa Jewett, TBA's wife and mother of 8 kids. *Emma Bell as Jenna Gordon, John and Christine's neighbor. *Jenna Coleman as Mrs Emily Williams, the Harris family's kind-hearted nanny who friendly and sweet. She reveals that she's has a bit germaphobia but she can still uses the public bathrooms. The Harris' Kids *Emma Roberts as Edna Harris (age 22), the oldest child of the family. *Jake T. Austin as Rodrick Harris (age 20) *Sammi Hanratty as Bella Harris (age 19) *Chandler Canterbury as Phillip Harris (age 16), fraternal twin of Michael. *Zachary Gordon as Michael Harris (age 16), fraternal twin of Phillip. *Mika Abdalla as Lila Harris (age 14) *Raymond Ochoa as Maddox Harris (age 13) *Johnny Sequoyah as Josephine Harris (age 12) *Aiden Flowers as Jaden Harris (age 10) *Carsen Flowers as Abby Harris (age 8), identical twin of Alicia. *Camden Flowers as Alicia Harris (age 8), identical twin of Abby. *Owen Bento as Hunter Harris (age 6), the youngest child of the family. TBA's Kids *Daisy Ridley as Stacie Jewett (age 21) *Madeline Carroll as Michelle Jewett (age 18) *Gavin Casalegno as Jerry Jewett (age 15), fraternal twin of Phillip. *Aramis Knight as Phillip Jewett (age 15), fraternal twin of Jerry. *Alexa Gerasimovich as Athena Jewett (age 12) *Tyler Mazzei as Ryan Jewett (age 10) *Lyndsey Bloise as Jojo Jewett (age 9) *Mckenna Grace as Kiara Jewett (age 7) Quotes The Harris Family meets Emily Williams Christine opens the door and saw a nice British girl who's desperately need to go. * Emily: Hi, I'm Emily Williams, I moved here from England since i was six and from new York last Monday and i should've gone to the bathroom. * Christine: Here, go upstairs and I'll read your personal file. * Emily: Thanks Emily runs upstairs to use the toilet. Transcript to see the transcript click Here Main Cast Gallery ChrisPine1.jpg|John Harris Kate Winslet Divergent.jpg|Christine Harris Emma-roberts-wild-child-15.jpg|Edna Harris Jake T. Austin as Rodrick Harris.jpg|Rodrick Harris Sammi Hanratty as Bella Harris.jpg|Bella Harris ChanderCanterbury2010.jpg|Phillip Harris Premiere Diary Wimpy Kid 0sjWsCZxbMfl.jpg|Michael Harris Mika Abdalla as Lila Harris.jpg|Lila Harris Raymond Ochoa.jpg|Maddox Harris Johnny-sequoyah-believe-premiere.jpg|Josephine Harris Aiden Flowers as Jaden Harris.jpg|Jaden Harris Carsen Flowers as Abby Harris.jpg|Abby Harris Camden Flowers as Alicia Harris.jpg|Alicia Harris Owen Bento as Hunter Harris.jpg|Hunter Harris Christmas-special-3-16x9.jpg|Mrs Emily Williams Production Development Filming Cast Music Deleted Scenes Production The filming began in May through September 2017. It was filmed in Dallas, Texas. Release It will be released in April 16, 2018 and available on DVD in August 22, 2018 Soundtrack Trivia *This film is 143 minutes long. *It will be distributed by 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises with Bad Robot Productions. Category:Family films Category:Films Category:Remakes Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:Cheaper by the Dozen Category:Shanell0420's Ideas Category:Children's films Category:Family Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Regency Enterprises